The Hunter's Life, Freedom for One's Destiny
by TidezQ89
Summary: I try to pour all my experiences in the world of Monster Hunter into a fiction, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_**The Hunter's Life, Freedom for One's Destiny**_

**Prologue**

Tidez is an 18-year old young lad who lives in a small village named Kokoto. He is a man of few words, and always being a loner.

He is good looking as well with his black hair; many of the village's girls like him. Yet, he always acts indifferent and never pays heed to their presence.

Since he was little, Tidez has a dream to become a great Hunter like his father. His father himself already passed away when he was at age of 10.

As for his mother, she has deceased when she gave birth to him.

Since his father's passing away, Tidez lives alone and keeps on training every day in order to become a great Hunter.

**4 years passed by**

Tidez has turned into a fine Hunter; he is the best Lancer in the village.

Strong, wise, and capable of quick but precise actions - that's what he is now.

Until one rainy night… the small Kokoto village is attacked by a huge pack of Velocipreys, led by 2 Velocidromes.

Most of the village's hunters died and the entire villagers evacuated from there.

But Tidez is not giving up and keeps on fighting the monsters, until he finally succeeds slaying both leaders of the pack, the 2 Velocidromes.

Knowing the defeat of their leaders, the remaining Velocipreys left the village.

"AAAARRRRGHHH...!" screams Tidez in the middle of his destroyed village, all alone under heavy rain...

Tidez couldn't stay in his village anymore, and nobody knows where all the villagers have gone to are.

He then decided to leave, with no destination. From thick jungles to vast oceans he wanders around, until one day, he meets a merchant during his travel.

"Hey, young man...you're a Hunter aren't you? Where are you heading?" greets the merchant.

"Yes, I am a Hunter... but... I don't know sir; I'm just wandering aimlessly. My village got destroyed and so I left." answers Tidez.

"Ooooohhh! You must be from Kokoto village! I have heard the rumor that Kokoto village was destroyed because of an attack of monsters in large amount. Is that true?"

"Yes...That is… true..." answers Tidez as he recalls the memory of when his village was destroyed.

"In that case, go to Pokke village. It is located at the foot of the snowy mountain on the west. You could become a great Hunter there! There is a Hunter's Guild that accepts all and any Quests from anyone who needs the help of a Hunter like you!" explains the merchant.

Tidez smiled from listening to the merchant. It's like as he has found a glimmer of hope.

"But be careful if you want to go there, you need to pass through the dangerous snowy mountain."

The merchant then shows which route Tidez need to take.

"Thank you very much for everything, I'll make sure that I reach there safely." answers Tidez with a smile.

The merchant continues with his travel, and so do Tidez.

-  
><strong>Later at Snowy Mountain<strong>  
>-<p>

After a long and exhausting walk, Tidez arrived at the mountain. But as soon as he reached there, he is surprised by an ambush of a Pseudowyvern, Tigrex; a monster he has never met before. The Tigrex's powerful strike has thrown Tidez to a chasm of great height. He fell on thick snow, unconscious. He is too exhausted to fight against the Tigrex.

Long story short, Tidez was rescued by a villager who was passing by and brought to Pokke village. After 3 days being unconscious, Tidez finally awake and he is introduced to the village's chief. Tidez is then accepted as the village's Hunter.

-  
><strong>Another 4 years passed by quickly<strong>  
>-<p>

Tidez has become a great Hunter; he is now the highest-ranked Hunter from Pokke village. All the villagers are proud and respect of him. One day, the Guild committee sends him an Urgent Quest, which is 'Slay an Ukanlos!'

They have never seen an Ukanlos before, but its roar can be heard from the mountain summit. Tidez accepts the quest; he'll try to find the monster and slay it. He grabs his lance, Grave Digger, and wears his Steel armor as usual. Yes... among the villagers he is famously known as: "Steel Tormentor". He then departs to search and fight the Ukanlos.

Finally he reached the mountain summit. After looking around for a while, he found the Ukanlos. Without wasting any time, Tidez immediately attacks the Ukanlos. The fierce battle lasts quite long, for about 3 hours.

Tidez, who is losing stamina, rendered weak. Seeing the chance, the Ukanlos immediately strikes back. Lacking any strength, Tidez can only shelter behind his tough shield. But it's useless; the Ukanlos' attack is just way too powerful. Tidez got knocked back quite far away and almost losing his consciousness.

He has failed; HE HAS FAILED to slay the Ukanlos! One more strike and Tidez really could die. At the village, the villagers pray for his safety. They just can't predict of what will happen.

But a moment before the Ukanlos' final attack connects... An arrow flew from nowhere and hit right at the Ukanlos' left eye.

"RRROOOOOAAAARRRR!" the Ukanlos cries in pain.

There is a girl on the top of snowy hill, wielding Prominence Bow and wearing Mafumofu armor. She is the one who fired that arrow.

Tidez, finding the opportunity, collects his strength and charges to once again face the Ukanlos. He leaps! And then he throws his shield at the Ukanlos' head. The monster is in pain, but Tidez's attack not ends here. With all his remaining strength, he stabs and pierces the Ukanlos' head with his lance!

It's hard to believe, but Tidez finally slain the Ukanlos. Not long after, he fell unconscious due to his exhaustion. The mysterious girl, who watched the battle just now, quickly approaches Tidez to help him. Keeping the story short, the girl brought Tidez to Pokke village. The villagers really surprised and relieved at the return of Tidez, who once again has saved the village.

-  
><strong>3 days later<strong>  
>-<p>

Tidez awakened from his sleep. He is surprised; there's a truly beautiful girl sleeping on his right arm. Tidez swipes the girl's hair with his right hand, waking up the girl. He quickly draws back his hand.

"I'm sorry for me falling asleep, did you just awake?" ask the girl.

"Are you... the one who saved me?" asks Tidez.

The girl answered only with a smile.

"I don't know you, but... I'm really grateful with your help. Um, if I may know... what's your name?" adds Tidez.

"My name is Ashelia, and I'm from Jumbo village. I was on a journey to this village, and I have a plan on staying and becoming a Hunter here. But then, in the middle of my journey I heard a loud roar which brought me to where you were fighting. To be honest, that was the first time for me to see a Hunter fighting so bravely like that. I'm sorry but… I was so worried that you're going to die. I was praying all the time for you in that moment. And, when you stood back... I was so in awe that you're finally able to defeat the monster." explains Ashelia.

Tidez only smiles.

"Are you... okay...?" asks Ashe.

Tidez nods.

"All right then. Let's go, the villagers are already waiting for you outside."

"Very well..."

Tidez who has just awaked is welcomed by all the villagers. It is all thanks to Ashe and Tidez; due to their heroic act, the village is now free from further threat.

6 months have passed - Tidez and Ashelia's relationship has gotten closer. They are planning to get married.

================  
><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2  The True Feeling

**Chapter 2 - The True Feeling**

========================

Tidez and Ashelia soon will initiate their marriage ceremony, and all the Pokke villagers prepare for everything. Ashe, who is already in her traditional village clothing, looks magnificently beautiful - no one could even deny her beauty. The same also applies to Tidez; he looks really gallant with the clothing he is wearing. But a moment before the ceremony starts, a member from the Hunter's Guild approaches.

While gasping, he said, "Big trouble! There is a message from Grandpa Moogle; a Kushala and a Chameleos appeared at the foot of the mountain! I don't know why a Chameleos appeared there, but it looks like that both of them are wreaking havoc right now!"

Obviously, all of them surprised from hearing that!

"I'll go!" firms Tidez.

"But Tidez, today is..." said village chief.

With haste, he immediately goes to wear his armor and wielding his trusty Grave Digger lance. Ashelia approaches him; she decided to go along with Tidez. But Tidez refuses; this time he asks Ashelia to stay in the village.

"Believe me honey, I will return. At least I must drive them away, so that this village is safe from the monsters' threat." said Tidez to Ashe.

"But from today on, I should always be together with you. I'm going, for whatever will happen later!" pleads Ashe with her serious gaze, trying to convince her lover.

"Fine, you may come with me. I'll keep you safe," Tidez silent for a while, "I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened. I promise to make you feels safe and happy." said Tidez while grasping Ashe's hand.

Ashe only smiles and hugs Tidez tightly. They immediately depart to the location.

-

As they reached the foot of the mountain, Ashe stops.

"What's wrong? Why are you stopping? It's only a few more walk before we reach there." asks Tidez.

"Wait! I feel that something is following us, whatever it is…"

Tidez closes his eyes. Yes, he also feels something fishy. His sense as a Hunter is really sharp; he only needs a bit of concentration. (He is used to close his eyes to feel a monster's presence)

"Be careful honey, it might be a Chameleos!"

Tidez approaches Ashe, but behind Ashe a glimpse of shadow starting to appear; it really is a Chameleos! Ashe startled! She runs to Tidez's direction and nocks her bow to the Chameleos. An arrow is fired and it strikes the Chameleos right at its left eye. Tidez lost his chance to attack since the Chameleos immediately disappears again.

"Damn it...! Watch out Ashe, it can appear anytime around us!" Tidez shouts.

"Look out! Behind you!" screams Ashe.

Suddenly the Chameleos appears in front of Tidez and immediately attacks by waving its tail to the ground, generating a powerful dragon wind. In a flash Tidez knocked back quite far. The Chameleos then attacks Ashelia with its poison fog!

"Ashe! NOOO!"

*cough* *cough* "I'm… all right…" answers Ashe weakly.

Seeing Ashe yang struck by the poison gas, Tidez rises and goes to Ashe, bringing her further away.

"Wait here, let me finish this."

Tidez then took Ashe's bow and fires an arrow to the Chameleos' left wing. He charges to the Chameleos with anger. A fierce battle between Lancer and Chameleos occurs; Tidez fights for quite some time.

Suddenly the sky turns cloudy; there is a Kushala near them. As it approaches, Tidez makes his temporary retreat. It was also in that moment that the wounded Chameleos retreated from the area and flew far away to nowhere. Now there are only Tidez and Kushala left.

"I won't let you rampaging here, begone!" firms Tidez.

Tidez continues to fight the Kushala all alone. Even though he is already exhausted and he is distracted at Ashe who is poisoned right now, he continues to fight bravely. Suddenly in the middle of the battle, a Hunter appears and helping Tidez. He wields Daora's Ceti Heavy Bowgun, and fires some explosive rounds. Tidez quickly steps back and puts on some distance. The Kushala is unable to take on the barrage of explosives; its wings are destroyed! It quickly retreats from that area.

"Hey! Thanks for helping, who are you?" said Tidez to the mysterious man.

"You're welcome. My apologies but I don't have time to explain; that Kushala is actually my prey, I need to go after it. I'm off then, farewell."

He went on pursuing the wounded Kushala.

"(Whoever you are, thank you…)" murmurs Tidez.

- 

Tidez then went to Ashelia.

*cough* *cough* "How...How was it honey…?" asks Ashe, weakening as she talks.

"Don't mind about it, everything is all right. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, I was taking too long. Let's return to the village and treat the poison within your body." said Tidez with a heavy tone.

"There is no need- *cough* I'm sorry honey, I love you so much..."

(Ashe's condition is critical, her consciousness starting to fades)

"What… what do you mean?" (Tidez looks really shocked and worried; he hugs Ashe so tightly) "No… Please… please don't leave me..."

"Who said that I'm leaving you…? You know… that love will never dies, right? I'm happy… with the path of life I walked together with you… only the two of us. In this life… there is one thing… that we can never avoid… and that is the time… when we must parts way from our beloved one… But I believe in you… that you'll never forget me… I'll always live in your mind… and in your heart… Isn't that… right?"

"…" Tidez can't answer her, as if he lost his voice - his entire body is shaking…

"Tidez…" said Ashe softly, whiles her arm reaching Tidez's face, "You made me happy…"

As Ashe smiles at Tidez, slowly she closes her eyes and her arm falls to the ground - she drew her final breath in Tidez's embrace. Her beautiful face; her pretty smile - signs her leave from the man she truly loved.

One by one, drops of tear fall on her white cheek…

=======================

¤To be continued¤


	3. Chapter 3 Rest in Peace, Ashelia

**Chapter 3 - Rest in Peace, Ashelia**

Tidez brings Ashe's dead body back to Pokke village.

When returning to the village, Tidez meets again with the Hunter who was helping him when he was fighting the Kushala.

That man runs toward him.

"Hey..." said the man hesitantly.

"…..." Tidez does not reply his greeting.

He is drowning in sadness.

The man gently takes the Lance and Shield Tidez carries on his back.

"I'll help, you look exhausted. I'll carry them wherever you want to go. Come on." adds the man, he already knew that the girl on Tidez's lap is already lifeless.

"Thank you…" said Tidez feebly.

"Come on, let's move. Where are we going?" asks the man.

"Pokke village, once we go down the hills we'll reach there." answers Tidez with flat tone.

"Ok then."

They advance.

The entire time they're travelling, the man continues to cheer up Tidez so he is not falling too deep in his sadness.

Tidez tells him everything, from the first time he met Ashe to the plan of them getting married.

As the earth rotating and the sun setting down behind the mountain. In the evening, they finally reached Pokke village.

The villagers welcome their arrival, but as soon as they see the girl Tidez carries, they turn silent.

With droopy face, Tidez hands over Ashe's body to the villagers so that she can have a proper burial.

"Get some rest Tidez, you must be exhausted..." greets village chief to Tidez.

"I…" without finishing his word, Tidez kneels in front of all the others.

"I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I'm too naive! too egoistic! I'm only prioritizing on the mission and left the wounded Ashe alone! This is all my fault! I shouldn't have brought her along to that mission!"

The village chief approaches Tidez, wiping the tear off his cheek while saying...

"It's true that you're reckless, but this is not your fault. Nobody knows when someone will die, except God who creates all. Don't you be in sorrow like this, Ashe will be very disappointed at you. You need to be strong facing all of this, your journey has only just beginning. Trust me, there must be a wisdom that you can get from all this trials."

Tidez keeps silent and motionless for a while, and then stands up.

"I want to be alone right now, please don't bother me. Granny… thank you so much."

Turning his face, he walks to Pokke Hill, a small hill at the back of the village.

There he pondering, alone.

As for Ashe, she is being washed by the villagers for her burial.

The village chief asks the man who came along with Tidez.

"Thank you for your help. Who are you, really? You seem to be a capable Hunter." ask village chief.

"Oh, sorry! Well, I met Tidez when he is fighting Kushala...it is my prey. I helped him fighting to the point of the Kushala retreating, and then I left him. But later, I once again met him carrying the girl's body. I took pity at him so I want to help. Oh right, my name is Denix."

Denix is a Freedom Hunter, a Hunter who is bound not with any Hunter's Guild nor any village.

He lives all alone in the vast Hunter's world, he already gained a good amount of combat experience.

Judging from what he wears, he seems to be wearing armor made from Nargacuga material.

Reddish brown hair, friendly and helpful - that's Denix.

He explains it all to the village chief.

**A few moments later, at Pokke Hill**

Tidez can be seen lying down feebly under a large tree.

His eyes closed, still unable to believe everything that has happened.

He then opens his eyes. Stands up, tightens his fist, and punches the large tree behind him.

*BUGGGH!* (A pile of leaves falling down)

"I cannot stay like this!" firms Tidez.

"That's right!" calls Denix, suddenly appeared behind him.

"What the? You…?" Tidez surprised a little.

"My name is Denix." said the man while giving his hand, and Tidez shakes hand with him.

"The village chief said, Ashe will be buried tomorrow morning. Her body is now moved to the village chief's house.

You should go there right now." explains Denix.

"Okay then, thank you…"

"Don't mention it."

Both of them go to the village chief's house to see Ashe's body. As they arrived there, she is already laid down, surrounded by fragrant flowers.

Tidez walks to her body and sits besides her.

"Let's leave Tidez alone for now." orders village chief.

Everybody there goes outside, as well as Denix.

Tidez stays silent, he removes the gauntlets he wears and caresses Ashe's cold cheek with his fingers.

"I'm sorry Ashe... I know that you don't like seeing me so sad and broken like this. But I truly love you, I miss you so much that nobody can ever replace you… within my heart…" another drops of tear fall from Tidez's eyes.

(He never sheds any tear before)

"Ashe, I'll always remember your last words. You'll always live inside my memory and my heart, forever and ever."

For the entire night Tidez looks at Ashe's pale face.

"When I see your eyes, I can feel your pure love. You're the most perfect woman for me, you know that I'm not lying about this. I promise Ashe, I'll always love you until the time I die."

The sun rises, showing that morning has come.

The village chief approaches Tidez and said that the Ashe's burial ceremony will be initiated.

"This is the most peaceful place there, Pokke Hill. Denix has dug Ashe's final resting place under the big tree. Now come, let's initiate the burial ceremony."

"All right…" said Tidez softly.

Tidez brings Ashe's body to the designated place and starts the ceremony. It feels solemn and peaceful.

When the ceremony is finished, Denix gives Tidez a box of flowers of which then he sprinkles on Ashe's grave.

"Rest in peace, Ashelia. You'll always be in our memory. This time I promise you, I'll become a great Hunter that you'll be proud of!" said Tidez.

Tidez grabs the Prominence Bow Ashe always wield. He takes an arrow and fires it at a tree behind Ashelia's grave.

He then carves the tree bark with a knife.

Written there:

~Ashelia, my beloved wife~

**¤To be continued¤**


	4. Chapter 4 A new Duo

_**Chapter 4 - A New Duo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A week later<strong>_

After Ashe's burial ceremony is finished, Denix decides to leave the village. He plans to continue his journey as a Freedom Hunter.

"Tidez, I need to go. I'm a Freedom Hunter, so I need to continue my journey now." explains Denix.

"Do you mind if I come along?" asks Tidez.

"Say what?" says Denix, surprised at what Tidez said.

"I just don't know what else to do in this village." answers Tidez calmly.

"Well, I don't mind if you want to come along with me, but you're this village's greatest hero. Are you sure you still want to go?" says Denix, uncertain.

"It's okay, new Hunters are starting to come to this village. Even if I'm not here, they should be able to defend this village themselves." answers Tidez.

"Is that so? Alright then…"

They then meet the village chief and explain their plan.

"I don't mind if you want to go, this village's Hunters have gotten stronger after all. Tidez... I can't thank you enough for all you have done for this village. Here is a little memento for you." says village chief while handing out a gold bracelet. "Wear it on your arm, it proofs that you're the best Hunter in this village. There is only one of that bracelet exists, you can't find it anywhere else." adds village chief.

"I'm really grateful with your gift granny, thank you so much." says Tidez, bowing his head.

Tidez and Denix take some preparations. Denix wears his Nargacuga armor and carries his Daora's Ceti HBG on his back, he's ready and raring to go.

Meanwhile, Tidez visits Ashe's grave. When he arrived, he takes off his iron greaves, and then put his hand on the grave.

"Ashe, I'll be leaving this village for some while. I'll travel around and I'll return as Hunter that can be the pride of the world. As for the guarantee of my oath, I'll bring the Bow that you left me wherever I go. I'll be back…, I promise…"

Then a calm breeze blew at Tidez. He closes his eyes to feel its gentleness.

"I'll take this as your agreement, Ashe." says Tidez while closing his eyes.

"Thank you, my beloved wife."

He takes a final look at the words that he carved at the great tree behind Ashe's grave.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pokke's gate<strong>_

Denix, the village chief and the other Hunters are already waiting for Tidez at the village gate. Not long after, Tidez arrives wearing Steel armor and carrying his trusty Grave Digger Lance on his back while the Prominence Bow is on his right shoulder.

"Tidez, are you...? Isn't that Ashe's bow?" asks village chief a bit curious.

"Yes, I'll bring it with me." answers Tidez.

"Hmmm, is that so? All right, use it well." says village chief.

"For sure!" firms Tidez.

"Oh right, this might be useful during your journey." says the village chief, handing over a bag of zeny to Tidez.

"Ah, thank you very much."

"Yeah… That really is important. Hahaha~" adds Denix.

Everyone is staring at Denix.

"What? Something wrong?" said Denix astonished.

"No young man, you're right." says village chief, snickering.

"Cut it out..." says Tidez.

* * *

><p>Tidez and Denix then takes his farewell to everyone, including to the Hunter's Guild committees in the village.<p>

"Everyone, I'll go now... thanks for everything. I'll remember this village, always." says Tidez.

"Make the world proud of you, that gold bracelet is the proof that you're a great Hunter." adds village chief.

"I promise granny, I'll make everyone proud of me. I will not disappoint all of you again." promises Tidez while grabbing his gold bracelet, circling on his right arm.

After that, they begin their journey with the hand waves of the villagers.

"I'll be back! Please take care, all of you!" shouts Tidez.

"Take care, be careful on your journey!" shout the villagers in unison.

"Anyway Denix, what's our destination?" asks Tidez.

"Minegarde." answers Denix briefly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>After travelling for one week<strong>_

Tidez and Denix arrived at a vast hilly area.

"FOREST AND HILLLLSS!" shouts Denix.

"Hahaha, is this your first time here?" asks Tidez.

"Not really, I always passed through here to reach Minegarde." answers Denix.

"I can't wait any longer, I wish I'm there already. I want to meet amazing Hunters from all around the world." replies Tidez.

"Yeah, there are three renowned Hunters there. In Minegarde, they're usually called 'Tri Masters' that led by a legendary Hunter called 'The Lazy King'." explains Denix.

"Wow, I really want to meet them." answers Tidez filled with curiosity.

"For now, let's take some rest here. After resting our weary bones, we shall continue our way to Minegarde." answers Denix while laying his body under a big tree.

"Alright..."

Tidez puts his lance, shield and bow he carries besides Denix.

"Hey, where are you going?" asks Denix.

"Training." answers Tidez while stretching his hands and fingers.

"Training for what? You already put your weapons away, better get some rest first." answers Denix lazily.

"A Hunter needs to have a strong and healthy body, right?" answers Tidez as he starting his training.

"Well anyway, just get some sleep. I'll wake you up if I need something." adds Tidez.

"Whatever~ Oh right! Don't make any loud noises!" warn Denix.

Hearing that, Tidez shakes his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later<strong>_

*push up* *push up*

"…997...998...999..."

Denix got disturbed from his dream.

"He's nuts." says Denix.

"...1000!" *pant* *pant* moans Tidez, signaling the end of his training.

"You're awake? Then let's continue our journey." says Tidez.

"Aren't you tired!" asks Denix.

"Forget it, I'll take a rest at Minegarde later." answers Tidez while he fetches his weapons.

"If we go there by walking, it will be morning already once we reached Minegarde." complains Denix.

"Then we'll run, so we can reach there at night." answers Tidez as he passes a bottle of water to Denix.

"Why you! Okay, fine..." answers Denix lazily again.

* * *

><p><em>Through the forest &amp; hills, they sneak past every monster they see. Their objective right now is not hunting, but to reach Minegarde.<em>

_**6 hours passed**_

They're finally out of the forest & hills and see a town with huge gate.

"This is it- *pant* *pant* Minegarde!" shouts Denix while gasping.

"Hush, it's already late at night Denix. Don't shout…!" says Tidez.

"We do need to shout, so that the gatekeeper will hear and open this gate for us." Explains Denix.

"For real?"

Not long after, the gate is opened.

"Welcome Hunters!" calls the gatekeeper.

"Thanks for opening up the gate!" shouts Denix.

"Yeah!" replies the gatekeeper.

Tidez and Denix finally enters Minegarde.

"Tidez, you must be tired. We should have some rest at an inn. C'mon, this way!" invites Denix.

They then go to an inn. As they reached there, Denix realizes something.

"Damn it, I really forgot! Tidez, I didn't bring any money with me. What should we do?" whispers Denix.

"Calm down, the money we received from the village chief should be enough for two rooms and some food." says Tidez.

They rent two smallest rooms for one night and bought some food for dinner. Then, they rest at each of their rooms.

* * *

><p>Time passed really fast, it's morning already. Tidez awaked from his deep sleep.<p>

After taking a bath, he goes to Denix's room and wakes him up.

"Hey, it's noon already. Wake up, before the inn owner drives us out." says Tidez as he waking up Denix.

"Okay, okay…" answers Denix while yawning.

A while after, they left the small inn.

"Now what? We've spent our last zeny, and we don't even have any ration." says Tidez.

"How the hell should I know? Should we go to this town's Hunter's Guild? Take a few quests and earn some zeny?" suggests Denix.

"The quests available here are for Pro Hunters right? We'll die from starvation before we even finish a quest..." complains Tidez.

"Yeah right, what then?" says Denix as he wrinkles his forehead, "Oh, I know! We can sell that gold bracelet the village chief gave you!"

"Hey! No way, never!" answers Tidez, and Denix grumbles.

"Hey you, the black-haired and the brown-haired ones!" greets a Hunter suddenly.

"Uh, hello, I'm Tidez, and this is my friend Denix. What do you need from us sir?" answers Tidez.

"I just overheard your conversation. Looks like you need some money. My name is Arudo, pleased to meet you." said the Hunter as he takes off his helm and giving his hand.

Arudo is a Hunter who wears 'Basarios X' armor and carries Imperial Gunlance on his back.

"Yes, we need some quick money. Today if it is possible!" answers Denix with enthusiasm.

"Lucky for you, I know how!" firms Arudo.

"What is it sir? As long as it's not illegal, we are ready to do it." answers Tidez.

"Illegal, you said? Don't worry, this job is perfectly legal, plus it's exactly for Hunters. 3 days ago, 'Tri Masters' captured a Rajang and a Copper Blangonga, these two loner pelagus are really strong, different from the others. Today, those two will be released in this town's Great Arena. Whoever can defeat them will receive a generous amount of prize money and 'something interesting' from 'Tri Masters'. Are you up to it?" explains Arudo.

Tidez and Denix simultaneously answer

"Bring it on!"

* * *

><p><strong>¤to be continued¤<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Battle!

_**Chapter 5 - Battle!**_

_[Rated: T+ (Teens+) - this fiction contains words of violence and gore.]_

* * *

><p>After hearing the challenge that has been explained by Arudo, Tidez and Denix are escorted to the Great Arena.<p>

"You're lucky, no other challengers are brave enough to fight against that pair of pelagus, so both of you are guaranteed to be accepted." explains Arudo in their way to the Great Arena.

They cross through the markets and houses in Minegarde. In the middle of their way to the Great Arena, a female hunter comes and greets them.

"Arudo!" says the girl, approaching Arudo.

"Oh, hey Aily!" answers Arudo with a smile.

"Where are you going?" asks Aily, "And who are they?" adds her in whisper.

"Oh, they're my new companions, we met in front of the inn. I told them about the 'Tri Masters' challenge and they look eager to try." jokes Arudo.

"Ooh, I see. I'm Aily, nice to meet you." Says Aily as she offers her hand to Tidez and Denix.

Aily is a 20-year old female Hunter, equipped with Hi-Metal armor and 'Island of the God' Light Bowgun as her weapon.

"I'm Denix, and this is my partner, Tidez."

They shake hands, when suddenly Denix winks one of his eyes to Aily, which she replies back with her wink.

"Enough with the introduction. Aily, do you want to come to watch their fight?" asks Arudo.

"Of course, let's go." answers Aily.

The four of them continue walking and arrived at the Great Arena. Arudo escorts Tidez and Denix to the counter. They then accept the challenge without problem at all.

This is what written in the quest paper:

**Epic Hunting Quest**

**~Sand Beamer Pelagus~**

**Reward: 200.000z**

**Time limit: -**

**Location: Great Arena**

**Main monsters: Copper Blangonga, Rajang (CoD)**

**Client: Tri Master**

**Quest details:**

**"SHOW US YOUR TRUE POWER AS A HUNTER!"**

* * *

><p>Their hearts beat really fast.<p>

"This is it, huh?" says Denix, feeling a bit anxious.

"Let's do this!" answers Tidez with great anticipation.

Then a loud noise can be heard all around Minegarde.

"1 hour starting from now, a competition will be held in the Great Arena. **~Sand Beamer Pelagus~** the two challengers are: _Tidez and Denix_, _unknown Hunters_. Enjoy the show Minegarde! "

**"WOOOO-!"** Loud roars can be heard in the entire city.

"Good luck guys!" shouts Aily, cheering at them.

"We will watch at the front row, you can do it!" firms Arudo.

"Thanks, wish us luck, okay!" says Denix not to forget to wink at Aily, but this time she doesn't reply. Bummer…

Tidez and Denix then prepares for everything in the Great Arena's Preparation Room.

Hearing the news, 'Tri Masters' immediately appear at the Arena, sitting at the highest row. The audience starts flocking the Great Arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Great arena's preparation room<strong>

Tidez tightening his iron greaves, sharpening every inch of his Grave Digger lance and taking some warm ups.

"Ashe, please watch me from there. This is my first chance to proof to you, that I could be a great Hunter." murmurs Tidez while grabbing Ashe's bow, then put it back on the desk.

As for Denix, he is cleaning every nooks and crannies of his Daora's Ceti HBG and preparing all kinds of bullets.

"I'll blow up those monkeys!"

One hour later, the Great Arena has been filled with spectators. Tidez and Denix enter the Great Arena, and 'Tri Masters' arise from their seats & introducing themselves.

**_1. Biji - Master of Great Sword_**

**_2. Hioideus - Master of Heavy Bowgun_**

**_3. Vyerz - Master of Light Bowgun_**

Then Master Biji says, "Tidez and Denix! Hunters that brave enough to accept our challenge! I'll now announce the rules. You shall fight against Copper Blangonga, defeat him as fast as you can. 10 minute later, we will release Rajang to the arena. We do not take any responsibilities against your lives. SHOW US YOUR TRUE POWER AS A HUNTER! "

*WOOO!* shout all of the audience.

*TWEET* The sound of a trumpet signals that the quest is started. The Copper is released and entering the arena.

"You ready?" asks Tidez. Denix only nod.

Tidez runs toward the Copper, landing 2 of his first stabs at both of the Copper's legs, while Denix continuously shooting bullets to the Copper. Sensing greater danger, the Copper leaps toward Denix and attacks him, and Tidez follows. For multiple times Denix was saved from the Copper's punches. Tidez starting to get angry - he fights with all his might, shielding Denix with his large shield while stalling the Copper's movements. Denix got the chance to shoot, and a drill stab from Tidez, but the Copper still not down. Overwhelmingly strong, the Copper delivers a powerful punch at Tidez, catapulting him pretty far. Tidez takes pretty hard time to stands back on his feet.

Denix, cornered by the Copper, has no more room to evade. Another powerful punch is ready to hit him. But Tidez finally stands up and throws his shield at the Copper head, and the Copper is down. Tidez and Denix nod together as a symbol of their cooperation. At that exact time a Rajang enters the arena and wastes no time attacking Tidez, the gigantic Rajang's hand is ready to pummel. Tidez is cornered, his shield is not at his hand, and Denix takes too long to reload!

**Closing his eyes, Tidez gathers his concentration and strength**

And…

*Whamm!* Tidez withstands the Rajang's punch with his bare hands!

"OMG!" Every spectator shouts, as well as Arudo and Aily who are watching at the front row.

"HIAAARGH!" shouts Tidez, countering the Rajang with all his strength.

Even 'Tri Masters' stand and surprised! Denix fires a couple of crag shots! *Blamm*

The Rajang got knocked back! Denix gives a signal to Tidez. Then Tidez throws his lance, straight to the Rajang's back foot!

"ROAAAR!" growls the Rajang in pain. Without mercy, Denix continuously fires crag shots until the CoD is down!

*OOOOO!* All the spectators shout!

Denix and Tidez pull their hands up together while shouting, "FREEDOM HUNTERS!"

**¤To be continued¤**

* * *

><p>Note :<p>

Those Monkeys die fast, cause...in the real world, they will die quickly when it was attacked by a barrage like that.

Well, it's just a fiction ^_^  
>RnR everyone :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Mystery within a joke

**Chapter 6 - Mystery within a Joke**

* * *

><p>After completing the challenge, Tidez and Denix stand before the Tri Masters to receive the prize money of 200.000z, and Master Biji hands it over to them.<p>

"Congratulations." says Biji, offering his hand and taking off his helm, followed by the other masters.

*Oooooooooogh!*

All the audience applause looking at the masters' faces behind their helms they never seen before.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ Master Biji, you're so handsome!" shouts a lady at the side of the arena.

Master Biji looks at her.

"MWAHAHAHA! Yes, that's right! It is I, the one and only, handsome Biji!" shouts Biji, pointing at the lady.

*WHAM!* Master Vyerz hits Master Biji's head.

"You damn narcissist!" scolds Vyers.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuch…!" groans master Biji, rubbing his head.

Master Hioideus approaches Tidez and Denix.

"I apologize for their behaviors, that's just how they are." says Hioideus.

Those Masters wear Rathalos armors and wield three weapons that were never seen before:

_Master Biji : Silver Sol Z set + 'Silver Wing' Greatsword_

_Master Hioideus : Rathalos Soul Z set + 'Ultimate Fire Cannon' Heavy Bowgun_

_Master Vyerz : Rathalos X set + 'Ultimate Shooter' Light Bowgun (Master Vyerz is the lady of the Tri)_

* * *

><p>"By the way, congratulations! You all deserve to receive that prize." says Vyerz to them.<p>

After shaking hands with the masters and received the prize, they go out of the arena and plan for something new. When suddenly...

"You who wear a gold bracelet!" says Biji, and Tidez turns.

"What is it Master?" asks Tidez.

Master Biji approaches Tidez and examines the gold bracelet on his right arm.

"Are you from Pokke village?" asks Biji.

"No, I originally was born in Kokoto village. But after the village got destroyed, I moved to Pokke village. There I become a Hunter and got this bracelet from the chief." explains Tidez.

"My brother! Gyahahahahaha!" shouts Biji while patting Tidez's shoulder.

"I was born in Pokke village, and I also was a Hunter there. Then I took a journey to Minegarde, until finally here I have become." explains Biji.

"Come with me, it has been so long I have never meet another Hunter from the same village." says Biji, inviting Tidez to follow him to his place along with Denix and the other masters.

"I'm sorry Master, before that I need to pick my bow at the preparation room. And another thing, there are 2 of my friends sitting at the audience stands, may I invite them as well?" asks Tidez to Biji.

*Thinking for a while* "Alright, get your bow and also ask your friends to come to, gyahahaha. Don't take too long, okay… honey~?" says Biji.

*WHACK!* Master Vyerz once again hits his head.

"Vyerz, what the hell? I'm just joking, I'm straight! And of course, I'm also totally handsome, nyahahaha." says Biji laughing out loud. As for Master Hioideus, he has lost his mood.

After taking his bow, Tidez calls Arudo and Aily, asking them to follow him to Tri Master's place. Arudo agrees, but Aily refuses. The reason is that she still has a quest she needs to complete with her team. Aily has her own hunting team, but Arudo isn't since he's a solo Hunter. Aily then departs, while Arudo follows Tidez. They face Tri Masters and Denix who is already waiting there.

"All right, let's go. I'll introduce you to our leader, the 'Lazy King'." invites Biji to the three Hunters.

"Wow, it is an honor to be able to meet him." says Arudo.

Tidez and Denix only stay quiet; they're still exhausted from the previous fight. An overnight rest is still not enough to recover their drained stamina after a long journey from Pokke village.

As they arrive at Tri Masters' place, foods and drinks are served to them as if they're honorary guests. They of course are happy and proud.

Then Master Biji summons Tidez.

"Come here, I want to talk with you about our village." says Master Biji.

"Oh? Sure Master." Answers Tidez.

"Tidez, wait!" says Denix.

"What is it?" answers Tidez.

"Be careful; don't fall prey on him, or I'll pretend not knowing you anymore forever, kekeke..." whispers Denix.

"Ridiculous! Ahaha, but why was your way of speech so different?" asks Tidez.

"This is how I am; in the beginning I was hesitated to talk with you like this. But now that I'm your comrade, not anymore, hohoho." taunts Denix.

"Ahaha, stop it you." answers Tidez, smiling.

Tidez and Master Biji chat for a long time. Master Hioideus sits at a chair, drinking some wine. At the corner, Master Vyerz is reading her book. As for Arudo and Denix, they're feasting on the foods that are served.

* * *

><p>*Creaaak* The main door opens.<p>

A man wearing a red cape and a crown and also carrying a long, shining black katana on his back arrives. He is the one who is known as the 'Lazy King'. The Tri Masters immediately approach him and kneel down.

"Leader!" says the three of them simultaneously. Tidez, Denix and Arudo follows.

"Stand up." says King, as he gives a sign so that the masters follow him.

After that, the Lazy King enters a room, leaving the others.

"He is such a cocky bastard huh?" whispers Denix to Arudo and Tidez.

"Hush, don't be like that; he is this town's most important person after all, please understand." explains Arudo.

"Yoo~ Don't mind about it, Leader is always like that." says master Biji.

"We have some business to attend to, please stay here. We'll meet again at night, go have some rest." adds Hioideus.

"Make yourself comfortable." adds Vyerz with her smile.

"Thank you Masters!" says Denix.

They're taking a rest, while the three masters follow their leader into a room. Nobody knows what they're talking about; the door is shut tight.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokke village, on a snow storm<strong>

Someone appears behind the storm. With shivering body because of the cold, that person falls unconscious in front of the village gate!

* * *

><p><strong>¤To be continued¤<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Promise of Happiness

Chapter 7 - Promise of Happiness

* * *

><p><strong>Pokke village<strong>

Someone fell unconscious at the village gate on the snow storm. The two Hunters who saw it brave themselves to get out of the Hunter's Guild and help that person.

*Shwooosh~* The storm getting even stronger.

"It's a girl!" shouts the Hunter at his friend in the middle of the storm. (That person is actually a pretty girl wearing common clothing with golden-brown hair. It doesn't seem like she is a Hunter.)

"The weather is not good at all, let's bring her to the chief's house for some help!" says the other Hunter, and they quickly carry the girl to the chief's house.

*Wham* *Wham* One of them knocks on the chief's house door hard. Not long after the door opens.

"Chief! We found this girl at the village gat, she is unconscious!" reports the Hunter.

"Get her in, quickly!" orders the chief.

They then bring her in, laying her on a bed and put some blankets on her, while the chief examines her. After a while the chief comes out.

"She is fine, she is only exhausted and feels cold in the middle of the storm. Don't worry, I'll treat her. You should return to the Hunter's Guild." explains the chief.

"Glad to hear that. Well, we're going back then." says one of them as they left.

The chief is examining the girl thoroughly.

"Maybe it's just my imagination..." says the chief.

* * *

><p>The next day, the storm has calmed down. Birds can be heard chirping outside the windows.<p>

"Uuhn…" moans the girl as she awakes, "Where am I?" says her as her arm holding her head. Besides her there are fruits and a cup of warm tea.

"Ooh~ You awake?" says the chief approaching her from behind the curtain.

"Who are you? Where am I?" asks the girl.

"I'm this village's chief; you're in my house right now. You fell unconscious at the village gate when there was a snow storm yesterday." explains the chief.

"Mmm, yes, I remember. Thank you so much for helping me." answers the girl with an adorable smile.

"You're welcome. Oh right, where did you come from? What's your business coming to this village?" asks the chief.

"I'm from Jumbo village. I'm here looking for someone." explains the girl, taking off her blanket.

"Jumbo village! How reckless of you, not being a Hunter and without any weapon as well! Ah, I just can't imagine. Hmm, just who you are seeking at this village? It seems like that person is very important for you. And what's your name?" asks the chief.

"My name is Al- um… I mean Amazones. I'm looking for someone named Ashelia, she is a Huntress from Jumbo village. In fact, she is the best archer in our village." explains the girl.

"What! …I'm really sorry, but... you're too late sweetie..." says the chief, coming near the girl and grabs her arm.

"Huh...? What do you mean by that granny...?" asks Amazones anxiously.

"Ashelia did live here for more than 6 months, but she's gone now. She passed away 16 days ago…" says the chief. As Amazones hearing that, her eyes starting to tear up.

"No...This can't be!" shouts the girl, still not being able to believe what the chief just said. She covers her face with her arms, crying. The chief hugs her.

"I understand on how you feel. But there is someone else whose heart hurts even more at Ashelia's death." explains the chief.

Her cry is starting to stop.

"Who is that person granny?" asks Amazones.

"Follow me to Ashelia's grave, I'll explain everything there..." invites the chief, helping Amazones to stand up off the bed.

They then come to Ashe's grave.

* * *

><p><strong>Pokke Hill - Ashelia's grave<strong>

"This is where Ashe is buried." points the chief.

Amazones approaches Ashe's grave.

"Big sister..." says her as she tearing up again.

" What did you just say?" asks the chief.

"Ashelia is my big sister, I'm sorry for lying, my real name is Alina…" explains Alina, crying.

"Really, I've been watching you since in the beginning. I can already guess that you have a connection with Ashelia. You're really look alike." explains the chief.

Alina picks some Suzuran flowers that are always in her pocket, sprinkling them on Ashe's grave as a promise of happiness for her.

"If I may, please explain to me how could my big sister died?" asks Alina.

"Alright…" answers the chief, "In this village there was a talented Hunter whose name is Tidez. 6 months ago when he is in trouble on a quest, your sister came and helped him; she had saved Tidez's life. Tidez and Ashelia then lived here and were in love with each other. 16 days ago, they're planning to hold a marriage ceremony. But at that same time the Hunter's Guild sent them an urgent quest. In short, they failed to get married and Ashelia got deceased on that quest. Tidez hurt so much on this incident. Then, 9 days ago he left this village for a journey to become an even greater Hunter." explains the chief.

"WHAT KIND OF A MAN IS HE! He dare to leave after my big sister is dead!" shouts Alina emotionally.

"Wait, please take a look at that tree. There are an arrow stuck there and a carving." points the chief.

Alina approaches the big tree.

"~Ashelia, my beloved wife~" reads Alina.

"Tidez wrote that. He is also the one who fired that arrow. He really loved your sister. He even thinks of her as his wife, even though they're not married yet. Tidez promised that he'll return after he has become the No.1 Hunter. He also brings Ashelia's bow with him so he can always remember her." explains the chief.

Alina turns silent and musing for a while; her eyes keep dropping tears. She is thinking around, and then...

"Do you know where this man named Tidez is about? I must meet him even if I need to risk my life!"

* * *

><p><strong>¤To be continued¤<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Challenge and a Quest?

**Chapter 8 - Challenge, and a Quest?**

* * *

><p>The chief startled at Alina's question.<p>

"I'm not so sure, Tidez left this village together with his friend named Denix, who is a Freedom Hunter. They might be in a forest, other hunting grounds or maybe even in a big city." explains the chief, who really don't know of their whereabouts.

"If that's how it is, I'll find him. Please explain what are his features, I'm begging you." says Alina.

"I'm worried about you Alina, you're not a Hunter and carry no weapon. Tidez is at a vast world full of ferocious monsters right now." answers the chief.

"As I said before, I must meet him even if I need to risk my life!" firms Alina.

"You should get some rest first, you're still not fully recovered. I promise I'll help you." says the chief, trying to calm Alina down.

"...Thank you granny, sorry foe being too emotional…" apologizes Alina.

They then go back to the village.

* * *

><p><strong>Minegarde - Tri Masters' HQ<strong>

Morning has come, but Tidez, Denix and Arudo still sleeping. Then...

"Wake up you lazy bums! It's morning!" shouts Biji.

Surprised, they wake up from their sleep.

"What! It's morning already?" says Arudo, surprised.

"I'm sorry Master, we fell asleep for being too exhausted. Why didn't you wake us up last night?" asks Tidez.

"You were so fast asleep, we don't have the heart to do it. So we decided to just wait until morning." answers Vyerz.

"Yawn~ What do you want to talk about Master?" asks Denix, yawning.

"There is one very important matter we need to tell you." answers Hioideus with a serious face.

Immediately the air feels so tense.

"Alright, let me explain this." says Vyerz, "In this Hunter world, there are legendary monsters called elder dragons. As a Hunter, I'm sure that you're already known of their existence, or maybe you even have fought them?"

They all nod, and keep on listening.

"So, our target is to capture the four elder dragons alive, which are: Kushala Daora, Chameleos, Lunastra and Teostra. Lazy King, our leader, wants to initiate an awesome performance, which is a custom quest that will be held at a special arena, fighting all the 4 elder dragons systematically." explains Biji.

"Then, what's all this to do with us?" asks Tidez.

"You! I want to see you fighting all those 4 elder dragons, alone!" A man with a red cape and carrying a shining black katana approaches; pointing at Tidez's direction. He is the Lazy King.

"Me!" asks Tidez, surprised.

"Yes, I challenge you as a Hunter. I know that you're the best Hunter in Pokke village. I'll reward you with 'something special' if you're able to clear this challenge, Tidez!"

"'Something special' from you? Sounds interesting. Okay then, I'll do it!" firms Tidez. "_(Ashe, this time I'll show my promise to you.)_" murmurs Tidez.

"Good answer!" says King happily.

"Masters, go do your job. Capture those 4 elder dragons alive, I'll give you 2 weeks to do it!" orders Lazy King at Tri Masters.

"2 weeks! You got to be kidding! It needs weeks already only for searching one!" objects Biji.

"Hoo… How about I give you a month then." answers Lazy King.

"No way! How about a half year!" objects Biji again.

_*WHACK!*_ Vyerz hits Biji's head as usual.

"Vyerz! Will you stop doing that!" shouts Biji.

"Then learn some manners; be serious! You're called a Master, can't you keep your dignified image even for a bit!" scolds Vyerz.

"Why should I care? The only important thing is: I'm handsome! Nyahahaha!" answers Biji ignoring Vyerz's question.

"God damn it; enough of this!" says Vyerz, irritated at Biji. "Come on Hioideus! Let's just go capture those elder dragons for Lazy King already!" invites Vyerz.

"Fine…" answers Hioideus in frustation.

Tidez, Denix and Arudo already starting to get used to their silly master's behaviour.

_*Biji approaches Tidez, patting his shoulder.*_

"You have earned Lazy King's attention, I hope you can succeed at all of this." says Biji; how he looks at Tidez shows that he is serious about it.

"Yes Master, I'll do my best!" firms Tidez.

"There is also something more important than this, Lazy King is testing you whether you are prepared for everything." whispers Biji.

"Hey damn narcissist! Be quick or we'll leave you behind! As for Tidez, let Lazy King handles it!" shouts Vyerz, already waiting at the main gate with Hioideus.

"Calm down~, we have all the time~" says Biji nonchalantly.

*CRASH!* Vyerz throws a flower vase at him.

"You crazy bitch, you made a bump on my head! But I'm not less handsome am I? Nyahahaha!" says Biji, strangely angry and laughing at the same time.

"Get on to it already…" says Hioideus.

"OK man~" answers Biji.

"Starting from now, Lazy King will be guiding you. Off we go!" says Biji to Tidez and his friends.

And so they depart for their quest.

"Now… your journey has just started. Instead of waiting them to come back, I have a quest for you to accomplish." says Lazy King to the 3 Hunters.

"What is it Sir?" asks Arudo and Denix at the same time.

"Are... you... ready…?" asks King with an evil grin.

"As always..." answers Tidez calmly.

* * *

><p><strong>¤To be continued¤<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Suzuran Beauty

**Chapter 9 - Suzuran Beauty**

* * *

><p>"The quest that you need to accomplish is to hunt a Silver Rathalos and a Gold Rathian at the desert area, I have heard the rumor that they are there. Defeat them, and get each of their most precious scale, a Heavenly Rathalos Scale and a Heavenly Rathian Scale for me." explains King.<p>

"When should we start this quest?" asks Arudo.

"And the reward?" adds Denix.

"Hahaha, be patient. You can initiate this quest right now if you want. Looking for them at the vast desert area surely will take a good amount of time, not to mention the ardurous journey to get there as well. I'll give you a reward of 300.000z for this quest. What do you think?" explains King.

Tidez, Denix and Arudo nod.

"We're ready!" firms Arudo.

"Let's do this." answers Denix.

Tidez smiles, and then answers, "We'll return with what you ask for, Sir."

"Good! Now get going and be ready for the hunt!"

Tidez, Denix and Arudo make some preparations. After a while, they left Minegarde and initiate the quest given directly by the Lazy King himself. To the desert!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Pokke Village - Chief's House<strong>

Alina is offered some meal by the chief, her strength has recovered after a good amount of rest.

"Thank you for everything granny, I truly appreciate all this." says Alina.

"Don't mention it, I've already consider you as a member of this village, like your sister, Ashelia." answers the chief with a smile.

"But granny, I really need to leave this village and look for that man named Tidez." says Alina.

The chief thinks for a while.

"Remember that I promised to help you. Please wait here, I'll be right back." says the chief.

"Okay granny..." answers Alina a bit puzzled.

The chief left the house and goes somewhere.

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later<em>, the chief returns with a Hunter besides her.

"He's Shane, a Hi-Rank Hunter ready to always protect you during your journey." explains the chief.

Shane takes off his helm and gives his hand to Alina.

"I'm Shane, please to meet you." Says Shane, smiling.

Shane is a Hi-Rank Hunter from a Hunter's Guild, 22-year old, wearing Diablo S armor and wields Diablo Hammer as his weapon. He is a gentle Hunter with high potential.

"Alina, my job is to protect you and help you find Tidez-san." explains Shane.

Since the time he became a Hunter at Pokke village, Shane and Tidez already know each other.

"Thank you, Shane...chief..." says Alina as drops of tear flowing on her face.

"Why are you crying again?" says the chief, hugging Alina.

"...I'm sorry...I only burden you all..." says Alina softly.

"It's alright Alina, the truth is I admire Tidez-san. I want to meet him again as well. We have the same goal, don't think of yourself as a weakling." says Shane.

Alina smiles. "Thank you, Shane..." says Alina softly.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

It's a nice morning; Alina awakes from her sleep as chirps of birds greet her. The birds then fly to Pokke's Hill direction. Feeling curious, Alina decided to go there herself.

**Pokke Hill**

The birds stopped by on the big tree behind Ashelia's grave, and Alina comes closer. It's as if the birds guide her there. She smiles, and the birds leave. She sits besides Ashelia's grave and put her hand on it.

"Big sister, today I'll begin my journey to find Tidez. If you really loves him, then I'll love him as well... as a little sister. Sis... I won't be a burden and holding everyone anymore. I won't trouble anyone ever again. Do you remember when we were still little? It was father and you who always protecting me, thanks to that I weren't even afraid to small animals and bugs. I want to change... I want to be strong, I want to become a strong Hunter just like you!" says Alina as her eyes tearing up.

"Please, sister...lend me your strength! *sob* *sob*" Alina cries again.

Alina can feel a gentle breeze flows at her. She closes her eyes, feeling that something is flowing into her heart. She puts her hands on her chest, standing quietly for some while... to focus on what's happening. She can't believe it, but she can feel Ashelia's presence near her.

"Thank you... My beloved big sister."

She sprinkles all the Suzuran flowers in her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Forest and Hills<strong>

Tidez, Denix and Arudo are taking some sleep after a long journey. Suddenly, a breeze flows at Tidez, waking him up.

"What is this feeling...?" says Tidez, looking at the Prominence Bow he brings. "Ashe...?"

* * *

><p><strong>¤To be continued¤<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Fallen

**Chapter 10 - Fallen**

* * *

><p><strong>Forest and Hill<strong>

Tidez who is awoken from his sleep keeps on looking at the Prominence Bow he grips on his hand. Then Arudo awakes, feeling a bit queer at Tidez.

"What were you just thinking about?" asks Arudo.

"Oh, you awake? Um... I didn't think of anything..." answers Tidez.

"You're lying. Don't hesitate to speak on what's your problem, maybe I can help." says Arudo.

Denix awakes as well, hearing their conversation.

"Arudo... don't bother him." says Denix.

"Hmm... All right, sorry." says Arudo still curious.

"It's okay... you don't need to worry about me." answers Tidez.

He stands up and grabs his lance.

"We have enough rest. Let's continue our journey."

Arudo and Denix ready themselves. Arudo inspects his gunlance seriously as he cleans the blade, while Denix still doing some stretchings. But suddenly, a shadow of a Bird Wyvern passes above them.

"WHOOAA! That's a Yian-Garuga!" shouts Denix.

The Garuga lands in front of them. Its beak is cracked, its wings are a bit torn. Its entire body is covered with old battle scars.

"That's... That must be the 'Lone Wolf' reigning on this area! Be careful, it must be really strong!" explains Tidez.

"What then? Should we run away?" asks Denix a bit panic.

Without warning the Garuga charges toward them.

"AAIEEE!"

Denix Arudo and Tidez leap and run toward different directions. Denix quickly grabs his weapon as Tidez and Arudo who already wield their weapon attack the Garuga from both sides.

*Stab* *Stab* They attack both the Garuga's legs. *CLANK!* The Garuga's legs are very tough, their weapons are not sharp enough to penetrate them and bounce.

*GRAAAA!* roars the Garuga.

The loud roar deafening their ears. The Garuga attacks Denix with his tail, but realizing that Tidez runs toward Denix and pushed him aside. *SLASH!* The Garuga's tail strikes Tidez's neck, he knocked back quite far. It's a direct hit.

"TIDEZ!" shouts Arudo.

"Damn it, he got hit by the poisonous tail!"

In rage, Arudo frenzily attacks the Garuga with his gunlance's high slashes, cutting off its tail clean. Meanwhile, Denix quickly approaches Tidez.

"Tidez!" shouts Denix worried.

His neck turns pale, the poison starting to seep on his body.

"It's... okay, I still... can fight!"

"No! You will die if you continue fighting on this condition. Let me and Arudo finish this!" forbids Denix.

"Not this time... Denix!" answers Tidez. He stands and running towards Arudo who is still fighting the Garuga.

"You stubborn fool!" says Denix as he loads some bullets he never uses before.

Arudo shreds the Garuga's wing with his gunlance. The Garuga jumps, its wing is badly wounded. It flies around in the sky preparing for its aerial attack, the Garuga targets on Tidez! Tidez's vision starting to blur, while the Garuga is gliding close to him!

**Time seems to slow down as the Garuga getting closer and ready to strike down Tidez**

Tidez is getting weaker, all he can do is guarding himself and receive the attack. But then...

*DASHHH!* Arudo charges on the Garuga's right side, jumps toward it and drops himself behind his shield, right at the Garuga's head... and in front of Tidez's face. The Garuga knocked down!

"WOOOO! AWESOME! Get back Arudo, bring Tidez out of here!" shouts Denix.

Arudo quickly brings Tidez who is weakening away from the Garuga. Then Denix fires his bullets.

"Denix! Is that…?" asks Arudo, surprised.

"Yeah, sleep shots... get ready!" says Denix calmly. The bullets land on the Garuga's head.

"Right!"

After dragging Tidez away, Arudo continues his attack. Dizzied because of Denix's sleep bullets, the Garuga limping in place helplessly, right in front of Arudo's charging up WYVERN FIRE.

"Sleep well forever...BASTAAARD!"

**KABOOOM!** A powerful blast can be heard. The Garuga is finally down, it's beak is completely shattered.

"GO TO HELL! Wakakaka!" shouts Denix, "Nice one pal!"

Arudo and Denix approach the unconscious Tidez.

* * *

><p>"What should we do? He's dying!" asks Denix.<p>

"I...I don't understand about emergency treatment!" answers Arudo worried.

"Are you stupid! He'll die if he stays like this!" shouts Denix harshly, he is also worried.

"Don't you blame me! This is not the time to argue! We better find a way to treat him!" says Arudo.

"Y...Yes, I'm sorry. But what should we do then? His breathing is getting weaker, he's dying! We have just joined as a team and this is our first quest together, we cannot lose him like this!" says Denix getting panicky.

"I know that his life is in great danger...! But I really don't know how to treat any poison wound!" answers Arudo.

***"Let me handle this!"**

_**Suddenly someone appeared in front of them!**_

* * *

><p><strong>¤To be continued¤<strong>


End file.
